Rok Płynnego Koszmaru - Podsumowanie! Czyli płynna masakra!
29 luty, lokalizacja nieznana. Obszerne pomieszczenie o czerwonych ścianach. Wokół rozległej platformy znajdują się rzędy foteli. Platforma jest odgrodzona od reszty pokoju fosą wypełnioną Płynnym Koszmarem. Na platformie wszystkie rzeczy potrzebne do podsumowania: kanapa prowadzących - miejsce na głównych gości oraz... kocioł z Płynnym Koszmarem czekający na kłamców: Bob, Katherine, Carlos i Blair siedzieli na fotelach, znajdujących się na platformie. Prowadzącej jeszcze nie było. Carlos:-Gdzie ta Agnes? Katherine:-Z tego co wiem, nie będzie Agnes... Blair:-Ile mam jeszcze czekać? Fryzura mi się psuje... Bob:-Chcesz kokainy? Blair:-Kokainy? Ma to coś wspólnego z Coca Colą? Katherine:-Jak widać twoja "wielka inteligencja" wróciła... Carlos:-Nie obrażaj jej! Katherine:-Ehh... jestem tu wśród samych idiotów... I co teraz? Blair:-Uuu... A co to za dziwny gostek z młotem tam? Blair wskazała na plakat przedstawiający Thora na końcu sali. Katherine:-Chyba jeden z bogów wikingów... jak mu tam... Thor... chyba ta prowadząca ma dziwny gust... Blair:-Ale czemu on ma młotek? Jest kowalem? Katherine:*facepalm* Carlos zobaczył, że Bob znowu wciąga jakieś podejrzane prochy. Carlos:-Blair, lepiej nie bierz nic od niego... to nie Coca Cola... Blair:-Dobra, ale chodźmy już stąd! Ten gość z młotem na plakacie jest taki brzydki... i mnie denerwuje! I... zupełnie jakby się na mnie patrzył! Nagle identyczny młot przelatuje Blair przed oczami, po czym zakręca, by powrócić w ręce rudowłosej dziewczyny, która pojawiła się właśnie przy wejściu za kulisy. Miała niebieskie oczy, co nie jest częstą cechą rudzielców. Była wysoka, ubrana w ćwiekowaną bluzkę i spódnicę w szkocką kratkę. Na nogach miała glany piętnastki. Carlos:*O.o*-Ty wyglądasz... przynajmniej z ubrań - jak pół Aithne pół Einar! Blair:-Jak się nazywasz? Dziewczyna:-Jestem Eithne... Katherine:-Strzeliłeś, Carlos. EinaroAithne. Eithne:-Jestem EITHNE! I nie obchodzi mnie, że... Therya (która wyłoniła się zza kulis) -Eithne, nie przejmuj się nimi. To taki... sojusz debili. Eithne:-Ach tak? W takim razie wiem już, czemu odpadli jako pierwsi... Therya:-Dokładnie. Poza tym ja sama nie lubię niektórych z nich *kaszle* Carlos *kaszle*. No więc... przejdźmy do rzeczy! Eithne:-Tak! Witajcie w pierwszej części podsumowania Roku Płynnego Koszmaru! Eithne i Therya usiadły na kanapie prowadzących. Therya:-Podsumowania będę prowadziła ja we własnej osobie... i ten.. no... Eithne. Musieliście ją polubić. Eithne właśnie podrzucała Mjolnira. Katherine:-Mogę mieć pytanie? Eithne:-Nie. Therya:-No pewnie, że możesz. Katherine:-Dlaczego ona ma młot nordyckiego boga? Therya:-A czy to ważne? Przejdźmy do rzeczy! Każdy z was pewnie wie na czym polegają tradycyjne podsumowania reality show! Jeśli ktoś z was myślał, że tak będą wyglądały podsumowania RPK - to grubo się mylił! Po co nam wywiady z zawodnikami, którzy odpadli? To nudne... oni już nie są w grze! My chcemy być na czasie, dlatego zaprosiliśmy trójkę uczestników RPK, którzy przyjechali do nas prosto z samej bazy! Pierwszym naszym gościem będzie wspaniała... Izma! Zapraszamy do nas! Zza kulis wyszła Izma. Eithne:-Usiądziesz sobie tam! *wskazuje na cienką kładkę wiszącą nad kotłem Płynnego Koszmaru. Lina która ją podtrzymuje nie wygląda na wytrzymałą* Jeśli nie będziesz mówić prawdy... wylądujesz w specyfiku naszego reality show, czyli wspaniałej zupie Agnes! Izma niepewnie usiadła na kładce. Therya:-No więc... Izma... powiedz mi - dlaczego właściwie zdecydowałaś się wziąć udział w tym reality show? Dziewczyna zerknęła na linę. Izma:-Nie opłaca mi się kłamać, prawda? Eithne:-Zaiste nie... *grozi jej młotem* Izma:-No dobra... mój cel... hmm... nie jest bardzo spektakularny... Chciałam podróżować po świecie, zwiedzać różne ciekawe miejsca... i pokazać ludziom, że Ameryka Południowa także ma w swoich szeregach wspaniałych, wytrzymałych ludzi! *dumny wyraz twarzy* Therya:-Cóż za patriotyzm! Eithne, masz może do niej jakieś pytania? Eithne:-Aham... znałaś wcześniej tego całego Shinji'ego, czy tak po prostu zabrałaś się do noszenia go? Izma:-To... nie chcę o tym mówić. Lina powoli zaczęła pękać. Therya:-Masz jeszcze jedną szansę - odpowiedz na pytanie Eithne, albo wylądujesz w Płynnym Koszmarem! Izma:-No dobra - mówię. Zaczęło się to podczas kwalifikacji. Dostałam kartkę z moim składem drużyny. Wypisane tam było dokładnie tak: Aithne, Einar i Shinji (uwaga. gość ciągle śpi). No więc, gdy znalazłam chłopaka leżącego na ziemi i od razu wiedziałam, że to Shinji. Kto inny by spał przed rozpoczęciem podróży, która miała zdecydować o uczestnictwie w reality show? Chcąc nie chcąc - musiałam go ponieść. I tak to się zaczęło. Katherine:-Nic wielkiego! Bez żadnej miłości od pierwszego wejrzenia? Izma zarumieniła się. Therya:-Oj, jednak coś tu przed nami ukrywasz! Eithne:-Zdecydowanie! A oto moje ostatnie pytanie do ciebie: Co sądzisz o Shinjim? Pamiętaj - nie możesz kłamać! Izma:-A on... zobaczy ten program? Therya:-To my tu jesteśmy od zadawania pytań! Eithne:-Właśnie! Poza tym on i tak wszystko wie! MÓW! Izma:-Szczerze? Czekam aż skończy się wam czas na przesłuchanie mnie! Therya:-Ależ złotko, on jest nieograniczony! W przeciwieństwie do Agnes, ja nie mam limitu. Taka władza. Izma:-No dobra... co myślę o Shinji'm, tak? Hmm... coś w tej jego wszechwiedzy i ciągłym spaniu jest... słodkie? Poza tym... ma taki wspaniały rytm chrapania! Carlos:-Tak jak robaczki z beszamelem? Izma:-Świetnie to ująłeś! Kocham robaki z beszamelem! Blair:-Fuuj! To jakaś psycholka! Therya:-Dziwny gust. Eithne:-Jaki człowiek taki gust. Therya:-Dobrze... dostałam nowy telefon od stacji telewizyjnej... Mamy przeprowadzić wywiad z jeszcze jedną osobą... Nic tylko się cieszyć! Więcej brudów wyjdzie na jaw! Eithne:-Zgadzam się z tobą siostro! *przybija piątkę z Theryą* No cóż... zanim powitamy kolejnego gościa, trzeba będzie wymienić linę, itd... Tak więc - Izma może już sobie usiąść, a w międzyczasie puścimy wam... filmik z ukrytej kamery. Agnes kłóciła się z Theryą... nie chcąc go pokazać. Therya:-Może dlatego, że pokazuje jej radosną twórczość pod prysznicem! Na ekranie pokazało się zdjęcie myjącej się Agnes, która śpiewała coś w rytm "Wlazł kotek na płotek". Przy okazji tak fałszowała, że aż szyby w oknach pękały. Wszyscy tu obecni zaczęli się śmiać. Therya:-No cóż - nie chciała tego puścić w programie - ma za swoje. Chcę przypomnieć, że podsumowania mają 10 razy większą oglądalność! Eithne:-Kto zgłasza się na ochotnika, by zaśpiewać tak jak ona? Carlos:-Szkoda, że nie ma tu Judasza. Therya:-Też chciałabym to zobaczyć, ale niestety Judasz nie został dzisiaj zaproszony. Ale nic straconego - to nie jest przecież jedyne podsumowanie, które odbędzie się podczas programu! No cóż... może ja spróbuję *udaje ryczącą lamę* Czy śpiewam podobnie do Agnes? Cała widownia śmiała się. Blair:-Haahahahahaah! TAK! Bob:-Znam lepszą piosenkę: "A ja wolę marihuanę..." Carlos:-Bob, dzięki tobie wszyscy już to znamy! Therya:-Dobra... to może skończmy temat śpiewania i przejdźmy do następnego gościa! Zapraszamy Vlada! Vlad wchodzi na platformę, trzymając w ręku siekierę. Blair:-Polubiliby się z tą całą.. Eithne... Ona ma młot, on siekierę. Eithne rzuciła jej mordercze spojrzenie, mówiące "Odczep się od mojego młota". Therya:-Witamy cię, psychopato! Usiądź tam! *wskazuje na miejsce nad Płynnym Koszmarem* Izma:-Ej, ale to nie fair! Jego lina jest pokryta stalą, moja się rozwalała! Eithne:-Zaraz zobaczysz dlaczego... Vlad usiadł na wskazanym miejscu. Niemal od razu zaczął walić w linę siekierą. Therya:-Masz już odpowiedź? My chcemy go jednak trochę pomęczyć - normalnie od razu wpadłby do Płynnego Koszmaru! Izma zamilkła. Eithne:-No więc Vlad... skąd to szczególne zamiłowanie do siekiery? Vlad:-SIEKIERAAAAA!!! Therya:-Dobra, dobra - wiemy że lubisz swoją siekierę, ale... powiedz dlaczego? Eithne:-Bo ci ją zabiorę... GADAJ! Vlad:-Z-zabierzesz siekierę? Eithne:-Tak, zabiorę - jeśli mi nie powiesz za co ją tak uwielbiasz? Vlad:-Jest ze mną od urodzenia! Miałem ją nawet jeszcze w brzuchu matki! Wszyscy:*O.O* Therya:-To... co teraz z twoją matką? Vlad:-Skarży się na blizny na brzuchu nieznanego pochodzenia. Eithne:-Czy kiedykolwiek chociaż na chwilę rozstałeś się z tą siekierą? Vlad:-SIEKIEEEEERAAAA!!! Eithne:-No nie... ja już cię dłużej nie będę znosić!! Podeszła do Vlada i wyrwała mu siekierę. Później usiadła z powrotem na kanapie. Therya:-No więc Vlad... co cię skłoniło do przyjścia do tego reality show? Vlad:-W reality show każdy może wybitnie doskonalić swoje zdolności! Katherine:-V-vlad? Vlad:-Słucham, panią, panno Katherine? Therya:*O.o* Eithne:-Zabranie mu siekiery wykształciło w nim dobre maniery. Therya:-Tak... nawet ci się zrymowało. Eithne:-No więc... co w tej siekierze jest takiego... wyjątkowego? Therya:-Nie wiem, ale nie oddamy mu jej. Zobaczymy co zrobi. Żegnamy więc Vlada i... mamy dla was kolejny fragment z ukrytej kamery!!! Vlad usiadł obok Izmy. Eithne:-Może już zapomniał o tej siekierze. Dobra, oto ten fragment. Spodoba się on ludziom, którzy mają już dość tej "romantycznej" aury wokół Einara i Aithne. Działo się to... gdzieś na początku RPK. Ekran włącza się. Pokazuje się następująca scenka: Aithne siedziała sobie na trawie nucąc jakąś piosenkę. Nagle słyszy marudzenie Einara. Coś o tym, że ma jęczmień. Podnosi grudkę złota, która niewiadomo skąd pojawiła sięna ziemi. Aithne:-EJ! TY!!! Jak masz jęczmień to musisz przyłożyć sobie do oka coś ze złota, a nie marudzić, bo zatruwasz okolicę!! Einar spojrzał na złotą grudkę z nienawiścią w oczach. Einar:-ZABIERZ TO ODE MNIE! TEN PSEUDOMETAL! DO MOJEGO SZLACHETNEGO OKA MOŻNA PRZYKŁADAĆ JEDYNIE... STAL!!! Aithne spojrzała na niego jak na debila. Po chwili odezwała się ponownie. Aithne:-BIERZ TO ZŁOTO!! Einar zaczął uciekać. Aithne pobiegła za nim z grudką złota w dłoni i wściekłą miną. Nagle potknęła się o jakiś korzeń, upadła i zaczęła płakać! Aithne:-Ja ci chciałam tylko pomóc... Einar:-No nie... tylko mi nie płacz. Zbliżył się do niej. Gdy tylko to zobaczyła, przyłożyła mu grudkę złota do oka i zaczęła się chamsko śmiać. Aithne:-HAAHAHAHHAAHHAH! Udawane łzy zawsze działają! Einar:-C-co? NIEEE!! Eithne:-A ja uważałam tę Aithne za uczciwą zawodniczkę! Therya:-No cóż - umie doskonale udawać uczucia. Trzeba będzie na nią uważać. A co myślisz o pozostałych zawodnikach w grze? Eithne:-Ten Judasz... on ma szansę. Pokazał to na pierwszym zadaniu - wszystkie pułapki go omijały. Jego modlitwy... mają moc. Therya:-I mówi to ktoś, kto z chrześcijaństwem nie ma nic wspólnego? Eithne:-Powoli zaczynam się... przestawiać. Therya:-Nordycka bogini jako chrześcijanka? Chciałabym to zobaczyć! Carlos:-Bo-bogini? Eithne:-Thor był moim ojcem. NIESPODZIANKA!! Blair:-To ten gościu z młotkiem? Carlos:-Taaak. Therya:-No więc... kolejna osoba na liście to... Shinji. Eithne, czy Mjolnir ma funkcje budzące? Na twarzy Eithne pojawił się wredny uśmieszek. Eithne:-Może wywołać elektrowstrząsy, co... obudzi nawet trupa. Therya:-Bajecznie. Wprowadzić Shinji'ego! Shinji został wniesiony na przygotowane miejsce przez dwójkę stażystów. Eithne rzuciła w niego młotem, który wywołał elektrowstrząsy i spowodował jego przebudzenie. Shinji:-C-co? Ktoś mnie obudził? Ale to jest niezgodne z prawami fizyki! Muszę znaleźć jakieś matematyczne wytłumaczenie na... Therya:-Możesz sobie go szukać, ale dopiero po tym, jak odpowiesz nam na kilka pytań! Eithne:-Na początek - dlaczego tak często śpisz? Shinji:-Śpiąc najlepiej myślę. A wiedza to potęga! Therya:-O...okej... No więc... co ci po wiedzy, skoro ciągle śpisz? Kim ty będziesz w przyszłości? Shinji:-Mam swoje plany. Pragnę być testerem łóżek. Eithne:-Tego się można było spodziewać... Blair:-Przynajmniej nie kowalem jak ta dziewczyna z mło.. Carlos zatkał jej usta. Carlos:-Cii... Blair, nie mów takich rzeczy... Eithne:-Czy ktoś coś o mnie mówił? Katherine:-Niee... Therya:-No więc dobrze... Shinji... a co myślisz o Izmie? Shinji:-O kim? Therya:*O.o*-No... Izma! Eithne:-Ta, która ci dała walentynkę! Shinji:-Ach, Yzma... Ona... No... Jest okej. Therya:-Tylko tyle? Shinji:-Tak. Eithne:-A wiesz, że w podsumowaniach, każdy szczegół nagrany w pokoju zwierzeń dociera do nas? Shinji:... Therya:-Dokładnie - a teraz gadaj, co myślisz o Izmie! Shinji:-Yym... lubię ją? Eithne:-Taak? Shinji:-Gdyby mnie nie niosła, nie udałoby mi się dostać do RPK. Tyle. Koniec. Zszedł z wyznaczonego miejsca i wrócił za kulisy, by się zdrzemnąć. Therya:-My jeszcze z tobą nie skończyliśmy! Zza kulis dobiegł odgłos chrapania. Therya:...albo i tak... Eithne:-Nie przedłużając... następnym i ostatnim przesłuchiwanym będzie... Einar! Zapraszamy go tutaj! Einar wyszedłzza kulis i zajął miejsce, wyznaczone dla niego. Therya:-Tylko na to czekałam... dla ciebie mam wieele pytań. Eithne:-Ja też dość sporo. Einar wzruszył ramionami i wbił wzrok w sufit. Therya:-Zacznijmy.. zastanawiałyśmy się z Eithne nad sprawą twojej religii. Podczas kwalifikacji powiedziałeś Aithne, że jesteś satanistą. Później jednak twoje zachowanie zaczęło się zmieniać i teraz... nie jesteśmy już pewne w co wierzysz. No więc - powiedz nam coś na ten temat. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz to - Płynny Koszmar czeka. Einar:-Mm... można powiedzieć, że myślę nad tym, co jest prawdziwe i słuszne... Eithne:-No dobraa... ale jakiego obecnie jesteś wyznania? Einar:-Szczerze? Nie wiem... Therya:-Nic ciekawego. A właśnie - rzecz sporna: Co myślisz o Aithne? Einar:-Nic. Lina powoli zaczęła pękać. Therya:-Nie wspomniałam ci, że jak będziesz kłamać - wpadniesz do Płynnego Koszmaru? Ojeej... Einar:-... Eithne:-A teraz gadaj! Czy lubisz Aithne? Einar:-Trochę... Lina rozluźniła się jeszcze bardziej. Einar:-Dobra. Bardziej niż trochę. Therya:-To świetnie... a może to nie jest tylko lubienie? Eithne:-Właśnie! Kochasz ją, prawda? Prawda? Einar:-Przejdźmy do kolejnego pytania. Therya:-No dobra, ale... do tego jeszcze wrócimy! Eithne:-No więc... myślisz że masz duże szanse na zwycięstwo? Einar:-Nawet. Rywale nie są aż tacy groźni, ale na niektórych trzeba uważać. Therya:-Tak? Kto jest groźny? Einar:-Izma. Jest sprytna i napewno coś wymyśli. Albo Shinji - on, jeśli tylko się obudzi, potrafi zrobić wszystko. Aithne też - swoimi historiami z przeszłości zmiękczyła większość zawodników. No i Amy - jest silna. Therya:-No właśnie: Wierzysz w historie Aithne? Einar:-Tak. Eithne:-No a... wracając do wcześniejszego pytania... kochasz ją czy nie? Einar:-Ymm... nie. Lina urwała się i Einar wleciał do Płynnego Koszmaru. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na niego zdziwieni. Therya:-Wiedziałam! Mówiłam ci Eithne - wiedziałam! Eithne:-Ale żeby ją kochał? Therya:-To widać. Nawet jeśli ona tego nie odwzajemnia. Eithne:-Ale wiesz, że ona teraz to ogląda? Therya:-No nie! Stworzyłam ten program, ale nie wiem! Eithne:-Pff... pytam się, bo zawsze byłaś roztrzepana! Einar wyszedł z kotła wściekły. Einar:-Przecież... nie kłamałem! Therya:-Jasne, jasne - wmawiaj nam ten kit. Musimy kiedyś posadzić tu Aithne i zadać jej to samo pytanie. Eithne:-Ale Einar miał być ostatni! Therya:-I jest. Powoli kończymy nasz program! Do zobaczenia w RPK! Zanim jednak się pożegnamy, prosimy o wysłuchanie paru informacji: Po pierwsze- jeśli macie jakiekolwiek pytania dla naszych zawodników, proszę pisać w dyskusji tego oto odcinka. Być może pojawią się one w kolejnym podsumowaniu RPK! Na naszą dyskusję możecie również pisać propozycje - kto ma się pojawić w kolejnym podsumowaniu i czy ma ono w ogóle nastąpić! No dobrze... to chyba tyle! Spotykamy się w RPK! Podobało wam się? Tak Nie Nuuda Płynny Koszmar! Kategoria:Odcinki Roku Płynnego Koszmaru